


Recess

by Cloudie_Skye



Series: glass houses [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Face-Fucking, Kindergarten teacher Jaehyun, Lawyer Doyoung, Loving Marriage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, courtroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudie_Skye/pseuds/Cloudie_Skye
Summary: Jaehyun smiles. “You're so cute.”“Nope.”“You are.”“You do realize that I was in the top of my graduating class in university. I was in the honors program. I used to manage my stress by sleeping with anyone that was willing to offer.”“That doesn't stop you from being adorable.”





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a minute since the last story. I've been busy with college and work. I'm so sorry that this took so long. This does not add anything to the AU. I wrote this for fun. Hope all of you enjoy it!

Eight months into practicing law and Doyoung had been handed his first big case. He was ecstatic. A big case meant that he was going to be spending hours studying and coming up with any possible situation that can occur in the courtroom. Doyoung couldn't wait to tell his husband, Jaehyun.

The lawyer left the office later than normal due to his studying. He brought home some books and the case file, so he can get some extra studying done at home. 

He came home to his Jaehyun working on new lessons. Jaehyun jumped out of his seat to help Doyoung carry all his textbooks inside.

“I made dinner, but I was waiting to eat with you.” Jaehyun smiled.

“Sorry. I was busy today. Didn't mean to make you wait,” Doyoung said as he was setting his books down.

Jaehyun smiled, “Well you're here now. Let's eat sweetie.”

Jaehyun cleared the table of his lesson plans, and started making plates for Doyoung and himself. Doyoung was excited. He could smell Jaehyun’s spicy pork as soon as he’d walked into the apartment. 

Jaehyun came up to Doyoung to officially greet him with a hug and a small kiss. The two sat down to talk about their day as they enjoyed the home cooked meal. 

The kindergarten teacher started their conversation with talking about how excited his students were about learning how to count. He excitedly expressed his love for all the art projects his class had been working on. Doyoung loved seeing the excitement Jaehyun had in his eyes as he talked about his class. He found his husband’s love for helping people and teaching adorable. That aspect of his personality just reminded him how of shy Jaehyun was when they first met.

After Jaehyun had finished, Doyoung told him about his usual day, but he let a moment of silence last a tad too long. “I finally got my first big case!”

Jaehyun looked at him in shock and excitement. He got up to swallow his husband in a giant hug. They held each other for a few minutes. “I told you that it wouldn’t be long before you got your first big case. I’m so proud of you!”

The two finished their dinner, which was followed by the two working on their own things. Jaehyun continued to work on posters for his classroom. Doyoung pulled out the materials he bought from work. The two spent hours working in a comfortable silence. 

Doyoung decides to stay up studying instead of going to bed with Jaehyun. He stays up reviewing anything that could happen with his case with the information he was handed. It's the next day when Doyoung starts falling asleep on his materials. He falls asleep there in his chair.

Jaehyun wakes up the next morning to Doyoung's side still cold. He wonders if his husband had woken up extremely early to study at work. He walks out of their bedroom to notice him asleep on messy stacks of paper. The teacher decides to wash up before waking that lawyer. 

Doyoung wakes up to his husband calling his name. “What happened?”

“Hm?”

“You fell asleep at the table.”

“Sorry. I was up too long studying. I didn't listen to my body as it was telling me that I was tired.”

“How sore are you?”

The lawyer stands up and winced in pain. “It's bearable…”

“So you're saying that you're in quite a bit of pain, but you will not listen to my pleads for you to stay home because of the case.”

Doyoung looks down. “Maybe…”

Jaehyun sighs. “Let me cook a nutritious breakfast, and send you to work with snacks. Don't refuse them. You need to stay healthy to study for that case properly. Why do you think I carry extra snacks for my students.”

Doyoung blushes.

Jaehyun smiles. “You're so cute.”

“Nope.”

“You are.”

“You do realize that I was in the top of my graduating class in university. I was in the honors program. I used to manage my stress by sleeping with anyone that was willing to offer.”

 

“That doesn't stop you from being adorable.”

Doyoung glares at Jaehyun. The teacher just smiles back.

The older heads to the restroom to wash up as the younger cooks breakfast. Doyoung can hear Jaehyun sing as he cooks. He loves hearing Jaehyun's honey like voice. 

The smell of breakfast lingers throughout their apartment. Doyoung walks out of the bedroom ready for work, but not forgetting to have breakfast. The two sit down to have a lovely breakfast. Doyoung washes dishes as Jaehyun packs snacks for Doyoung. They kiss each other goodbye as they wish each other a good day at work.

Doyoung has a week until he's in court with his client.

The week leading up to the court date were the same one after the other. Jaehyun would cook a big breakfast, and sends Doyoung to work with many snacks. Dinner had the lawyer coming home later and later. It had come to Doyoung coming home to a cold dinner while Jaehyun was fast asleep. 

Over this week, Jaehyun saw the amount of stress growing within his husband. He saw how Doyoung would with more materials day by day. The lawyer looked more tense and exhausted. The two would continue the same routines. 

Two days before the court date Doyoung had come to home to his husband already in bed. He had eaten dinner, took a shower, and headed to bed. As he sat down, Jaehyun rolls over. It didn’t seem like he had been sleeping.

Jaehyun had been struggling to fall asleep for the past couple of days. He wasn’t used to falling asleep in an empty bed. The two had been together for years. Sleeping alone hadn’t been common for years. Jaehyun had been feeling lonely, but he knew that Doyoung was finally doing something that he was proud of. Just tonight he was hit with some loneliness. 

“I missed you at dinner tonight. Have you been eating?”

“No shit Sherlock. You send me with a bag full of food every day.”

Doyoung gasps in shock at this snap towards Jaehyun. He hadn’t snapped like this at Jaehyun for a long time. This is common when he’s overly stressed. He never meant anything that he said, but he can’t control them when life is too much.

Jaehyun’s smile drops. He looks down in shame like a puppy that made a mistake. Sniffles erupt out of him as he tears up. He rolled over not to stress Doyoung any more than he already was. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean that Jaehyun. I’m so so sorry,” Doyoung sputters as he watches Jaehyun roll over. 

Doyoung rushes to hug Jaehyun’s back. He struggles into the teacher’s neck muttering apologies knowing that he hurt him. He felt so guilty. Hurting his husband was unintentional. 

“It’s okay. I understand that the case is a huge weight on your shoulders. You would snap like this while you were in law school. We had decided to move in together. After the first time you snapped, I realized that I shouldn't take them seriously,” Jaehyun sighs.

Doyoung looks down.

“I’m sorry that I started tearing up. It’s been a good while since you last snapped. I had forgotten what it was like. No need to worry. I was caught off guard.”

“Don’t apologize. I messed up. I’m a bit older now. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know my stress has been affecting you, and you have just been trying to take care of me while I wasn’t. I’m sorry because I should have learned after I saw you cry the first few times I snapped at you.”

“I’m here for you. I understand that you're in an extremely stressful field. Just talk to me sweetie. I am always here to listen even if I don’t understand. I promise that I will always be here for you. We got married for a reason. I love you.”

A smile creeps onto Doyoung’s face. “I love you too.”

The couple falls asleep after they reconcile.

-

Doyoung wakes up to an empty bed like he has since started studying for this case. His husband's side was unusually cold today. He just assumed that breakfast must have been more labor intensive. Doyoung gets up and heads to the bathroom to wake himself up. He doesn't smell anything nor can he hear Jaehyun quietly singing. He just ignores these thoughts to go get ready. Walking into the kitchen, Doyoung can't seem to find Jaehyun. This worries him. As he walks to the table, he sees a plate with a sticky note on it.

“Good luck today! You got this. You've been working your ass off and now is the time to win that case.”  
-Peaches 💚

He smile as he thinks that Jaehyun's handwriting is as beautiful as his voice. Doyoung sits down to eat his breakfast as he wonders what woke Jaehyun up so early. He tries to not let it distract him too much over his thoughts for the case.

-

Jaehyun woke at an uncharacteristically early time. He tried falling back asleep, but wasn't achieving anything. He rolls over to watch his husband's resting face. He was happy to see Doyoung getting rest during such a stressful time. He gets up and decides that he'll prepare breakfast and snacks for Doyoung before going out on a run. His run lasts longer than expected, and comes back to an empty apartment.

-

After finishing breakfast, Doyoung packs his necessities for work. He leaves a bit early so he can prepare himself at his office before heading to the courthouse.

At the courthouse, Doyoung is anxious. He has spent hours studying and memorizing every possibility possible. He's prepared, but extremely nervous due to it being his first case.

He meets us with his client. They speak before to reassure each other. They head in.

Jaehyun has taken the day off to watch Doyoung. He wants to make sure that he's okay. He hasn't told Doyoung that he's there. He's scared about making Doyoung even more nervous.

-

Doyoung's opponent calls for a recess.

Doyoung and his client walk out of the courtroom. The two talk about what has been said so far, and what could come up next. He walks away to calm himself down. The amount of stress he was under had calmed from when he walked in, but he was still extremely tense.

He felt a pat on his back. He turns around to tell said person to leave him alone. It’s Jaehyun. 

“What brings you here?”

“Come with me.”

“Huh?”

Jaehyun pulls Doyoung into the bathroom.

Doyoung tries to question Jaehyun, but Jaehyun goes for a kiss. The kiss becomes lengthy and sloppy. Jaehyun starts grinding against Doyoung trying to turn him on.

As Jaehyun has gently pushed Doyoung into one of the stalls. While they’re inside, Doyoung finally speaks. “What’s going on?”

“You looked tense. I was worried”

“Why are you here?”

“I really wanted to watch my husband win”, Jaehyun says as he light pushes Doyoung into a stall. 

“I want you to relax. One struggles to do a great job when stressed.”

Doyoung shuddered as he feels Jaehyun touch him over his pants. He knew that it was going to get sexual, but he didn't know exactly what his husband had in mind.

Jaehyun takes Doyoung out of his pants and continues to touch his until the older is thrusting into his hand. That's when Jaehyun gets on his knees.

Doyoung's eyes are wide in shock, “what are you doing?”

Jaehyun smirks. “You have a rule where I am not allowed to touch you until after the case, but you never said anything about you touching me. I want you to relax. Please just let me give you a blowjob or fuck my face to let off some steam.”

Doyoung is furiously blushing as he hears his husband's reasoning. He made a sex ban before a case, but it wasn't specific. He knew that he couldn't walk away from the current situation. His member is an angry red from the negligence it has suffered since the case started. He also didn't want to get out of Jaehyun mouth and throat when it felt so good around him.

Jaehyun started taking Doyoung in his mouth. Using his hand for what he couldn't take yet. A couple of minutes in and Jaehyun was easily taking Doyoung down his throat. How much he loved to listen to Doyoung's muffled whines and moans.

Doyoung did not realize the amount that he missed being down Jaehyun's throat. It was an expertise that he did not let himself take so often as he felt that it would ruin it's rarity. Doyoung's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was down Jaehyun's throat.

The lawyer started thrusting as the pleasure he was feeling was getting stronger. He had held Jaehyun's head still by his hair to start trusting. It was rare that Doyoung would take over and fuck Jaehyun's face. It was always Jaehyun that was in charge in moments like this, but it had been so long that Doyoung couldn't help it.

The teacher loved being manhandled a bit. He was so used to be in charge, but he loves it when his husband takes charge and ruins him. He loved getting his hair pulled as his husband was down his throat.

Doyoung loved to hear Jaehyun choke a bit during oral sex. He would keep his dick down his husband's throat to listen to him struggle for air because it reminded him that his member is big. He's so used to bottoming that it would get him to forget that his member isn't small. Jaehyun loved to do this too.

As Doyoung is completely down Jaehyun's throat, the two hear the bathroom door opens and the footsteps of a stranger. The older pulls out of the younger's mouth just to be reminded of how much Jaehyun has changed since they met. The teacher had been so shy and innocent when they first met. The two had met through student government. 

Jaehyun had been a shy freshman while Doyoung was an overly busy and stressed second year. The younger never crossing the older's mind until the two started working closely together. After working together, each other had developed a crush on the other, but neither was sure that the other had feelings for him.

Doyoung is wiping off saliva off of Jaehyun's chin. The teacher looks up at him. He realizes how much the two have changed over the years. He snaps out of this daze as he hears the restroom door close.

Doyoung tilts Jaehyun's chin up to looks at him. “Remember how shy you used to be when we first met? You has been one of the few freshman that was still a virgin, and I was sleeping around to release stress. Who knew that one day we would be married. Who knew that Jung Jaehyun would be on his knees in a courthouse restroom getting face fucked by the stubborn Kim Dongyoung. I don't think that even we would have thought that I would be ruining my husband's perfect looks in a bathroom during the recess of my first big case. Fuck. You look so good when I make you a mess.”

As finishes speaking, he shoves himself back down Jaehyun's throat. Jaehyun chokes a bit due to his husband's sudden actions. He controls his breathing a couple of seconds later. Doyoung firmly holds Jaehyun's head at his speeds up to read his finishes. He makes sure to be completely down Jaehyun's throat as he finishes.

Jaehyun swallows around Doyoung's cock as he feels his husband's cum go down. He would love overstimulate him a bit, but he calms down since Doyoung still has to finish the case.

“That feels so good Jae. You felt so good around me.”

Doyoung knows how to help Jaehyun. The kindergarten teacher enjoys appraisal. It drove Jaehyun mad.

Doyoung continues to praise Jaehyun until he's finishing in his own hand. 

The lawyer looks down at his husband

Jaehyun looks a mess. His perfectly gel styled hair had been messed up by his husband's hold. The skin down his mouth is all red from being stretched and trusted into. 

“Beautiful, aren't you sweetie?”

Jaehyun coughs as he tries to speak, “Aren't you the beautiful one. I get to watch my husband fuck my mouth while he's in a suit, hair styled with gel, and ready to win a case.”

Doyoung was surprised by how scratchy Jaehyun's voice was. He didn't know that he had gone that hard. 

Jaehyun gets up and help Doyoung back into his pants. “Hopefully that helped you relax. Now, go kick some ass in that courtroom.” Doyoung puts himself back in his pants. They both fix themselves up before turning towards each other.

“You win this case sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Doyoung did win the case


End file.
